


By a Thread [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not feeling comfortable about his decision to let Carter, Keller, and McKay leave Atlantis without him. There may be a few other issues to deal with as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By a Thread [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By A Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421) by [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary). 



>  Cover art by [danceswithgary](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Many thanks to danceswithgary for permission to record this story and for doing the cover art! :)

Length: 00:29:05

File size: 27.2 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ByaThread.mp3)


End file.
